(2P France x Reader x (partial)France) Circus Monster
by T4SU-CH4N
Summary: Life isn't all and swell for {name}chan. She is stuck worth a horrible man in place of her once lover Francis.. What is she to do?


**2p!France x Reader x (partial)France**

Time is dead and gone

Show must go on

It's time for our act

They all scream at me

They can not see

This curtain hides me

{name} stood behind the large curtain that hid her from to large crowd. She had tear soaked cheeks as she glanced over at her partner's once standing spot. But a stranger stood there. Not the man she loved.

An amazing gift,

So quick and swift.

You were amazing..

By myself, I can't..

They start to chant.

Why are you not here?

She faintly smiled, remembering the two of them.. They were a sight to see! Their hands gently caressing the other's while holding them high, her other hand laying on his chest.. His other on her waist. The way they danced was majestical! Her heavenly singing was what the crowd loved the most. But, her favorite part was being able to be so close to him. Not now. He, who she needed, was now gone, leaving her with this.. This.. Beast that looked like him! But he would never be her Francis..

She glanced back at the person standing where her lover did stand, he was smiling at her- no, grinning in a very sadistic way. She couldn't take it! She fell to her knees whimpering, he walked over and placed his bigger hand on her shoulder. She swatted it away and hissed at him, "Don't touch me!"

Grinning at me,

I lay on my knees..

They want to hear me,

Why can't 'he' see.

I want to see you,

I need to see you,

I have to see you,

What happened to you?

She looked up at the curtains, they were being pulled back, lucky for the young woman, for if they hadn't opened he probably would have smacked her across her face. "Get up." He growled huskily while pulling her up by her hair. A yelp found it's way out of her throat as she thrashed around in his iron grip. Finally, the rude blonde did so and forcefully took ahold of her hand as the music started. She just stared at the man.. Placing her hands where they belonged for the song as well as his. Those sickening purple eyes stared back into [e/c] ones. What had happened to him.. Francis.. This.. Was so wrong. It didn't feel right anymore.

We get up on stage..

They jump to enrage.

Why are you not here?

Why is 'he' so near?

'He' wants me to sing,

I just can not bring-

I say 'he's' not you..

What else can I do?

The music had softened to where her voice was supposed to escalade and harmonize to the tune before starting to sing, but, her voice never came. And everyone whispered to each other before "booing" loudly and throwing things they could find at the two. The 2p! Version of Francis looked down at her angrily, pure hatred mixed in his evil glare. His voice raised slightly while he talked to her, "Why aren't you SINGING?"

All {name} could down was meekly shake her head while whispering through her head piece where everyone could hear her, "I...I can't.. I won't without Francis.. And you're definitely not him.."

After her voice echoed through the speakers, the crowd got enraged and started yelling things, nasty, hateful things at the very beautiful woman. They were disgusted by the fact a circus ANIMAL could develop such feelings for a man.. Yes that was it.. {name} was only considered as an ANIMAL. She sniffled softly and rubbed her eyes, her heart shattered as she backed away from the madman.

His face showing his anger, he marched up to the smaller form and smacked her to the ground. She fell with a thud and whined while rubbed her, now throbbing, right cheek. She looked into the blur of strobe lights, barely seeing the figures of the crowd. She couldn't see them..

But she hated them, none the less.

So much.

Singing its silent..

Song of misery..

A monster lies trapped in its own Nightmare.

'He' is a tyrant!

It lets out a plea..

Why did she have to leave it all alone?

Bound to sing for us,

A worthless monster..

It never sees us,

It despises us.

Lying so useless, we start to holler,

"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"

{name} began to weep, she lay alone in this nightmare. No one would help her. 'I should've known.. I should've know..! He would leave me..' She thought to herself as the tears fell down her face. As the young lady looked up, through the burning tears in her eyes, she could see the man smiling down at her. She couldn't understand why he was in Francis' place.. Why.. Why did he have to leave before their big act?! They could've left that hell hole together! But.. He was already gone..

I lay all alone..

I should have known you would have left me..

'He' smiles at me.

I can not see,

Why 'he's' in your place.

They can't tell me why you said good-bye,

Right before our act,

Those two young lions,

Were always fun~

Why did they leave, too?

Roaring at me,

I lay on my knees.

What is happening?

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, loud roars filled the air. {name's/name'} eyes filled with fear. The twin lions.. They had changed to! The one named Feli was now a reddish color while his brother Roma was now blonde.. They both had a murderous glint in their eyes. This couldn't be.. Everything, everything was changing around her.

I can hear you sing,

They will not obey.

They've been lead astray.

Will I still see you?

I have to see you.

I panic and flee.

Then, out of the blue, she could hear Francis' voice beautifully sing out, for the song was still playing. She yelled at the lions, they were going to act her! {name} ran to the edge of the stage, to get off. Only to get pushed off by the twin lions.

They both pounce on me!

I fell to the ground,

I can't hear a sound.

I look up and see,

You are not with me..

Am I all alone?

Where could you have gone?

The fragile girl tensed at her hard landing and dared to look up when someone stepped in front of her. Once she did, she regretted it. The blonde before her only reminded her of what was now missing from her act. A single tear fell down her face as her head was pressed down to the floor by a great pressure; his foot. She whined out as he leaned down to whisper to her, "better start singing mon chéri~" Her eyes weakly looking out amongst the bright, blinding lights where the crowd sat. She could hear them. They all were screaming at her. She was only a monster to them. A freak that belonged to the circus. So her role in life was to sing her heart out to them. She hated them so. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Singing its silent..

Song of misery..

A monster lies trapped in its own Nightmare.

'He' is a tyrant!

It lets out a plea..

Why did she have to leave it all alone?

Bound to sing for us,

A worthless monster..

It never sees us,

It despises us.

Lying so useless, we start to holler,

"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"

She kept quiet, not saying a word. This really pissed Francois off. He growled and pressed her face harder into the ground. Her face bared on her microphone making the speakers squeal out. She cried, "Stop it..!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO SING YOU WORTHLESS PUPPET?!"

Rage built in her, she was sick, and tired of his shit, "You want me to sing..?"

"THE WHOLE TOWN HERE WANTS YOU TO SING."

With a look of disgust, she glared at him and sand loudly through her ear piece:

"Singing its silent..

Song of misery..

This monster lies trapped in its own Nightmare.

'He' is a tyrant!

I let out a plea.

Why did you have to leave me all alone?

Bound to sing for them,

I, a worthless monster..

I never see them,

I despise them so.

Lying so useless, they start to holler,

'Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!'"

She smirked softly and spat at the man. He growled softly before leaning down to her level once more, "You really are a piece of trash mon chéri.." He softly planted his lips to hers. She was disgusted, he tasted of cheap wine and cigarettes. The exact opposite of Francis.

He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her off stage, back to his trailer. Francois threw her onto the bed with a growled and then stood, with a newly lit cigarette in his mouth, at the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing..?" She scoffed softly at the sight of the cancer stick.

"Teaching you how a worthless monster gets punished for acting up in public." His hands traveled to his semi tight yet loose jeans and unbuckled his belt. Her eyes widened in fear as he straddled her hips.

A new version of her cruel lyrics formed in her head at this minute:

'This monster lies strapped to it's own nightmare,

He is a tyrant!

I let out a plea,

why, Francis, did you have to leave, me all alone..

Bound to sing for him.

I, a worthless, monster.

I always see him.

I despise him so.

Crying is so useless,

He starts to holler, "I hate you, you worthless circus monster!"'

Fin.(land)

(Sorry if this sucks guys.. I was rushed at the end..(and middle xD))


End file.
